Frostina
This is how Ryan vs. Thunderwing goes in Thunderwing's Revenge. appears at Al's Toy Barn Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. This power is so good. Thunderwing: RYAN F-FREEMAN! Ryan F-Freeman: Uh oh. Thunderwing. Thunderwing: YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT BELONGS TO ME! flies past Thunderwing Thunderwing: You're going to give me what I want. Ryan F-Freeman: Nope. out of the scene destroys Al's Toy Barn Thunderwing: Now I understand what the princesses have done! Ryan F-Freeman: You will be Exterminated! Thunderwing: It appears we are at an impasse. How about a trade, Ryan F-Freeman? Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance appear in cages made of Dark Energon above Thunderwing Their release for all the Alicorn magic in Equestria. Ryan F-Freeman: Never! Thunderwing: Then you will the honor of watching me execute them one-by-one, starting with Princess Twilight Sparkle. his arm-cannon at Twilight swings his Keyblade at Thunderwing making him miss Twilight Thunderwing: ENOUGH! than freezes Ryan in place and swats Ryan away and drains all the Alicorn magic out of Ryan as Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance watch in horror Thunderwing: Yes. YES! ALL THE ALICORN MAGIC NOW BELONGS TO UNICRON THE DESTROYER! then flies away to celebrate having Pegasus flight, Earth Pony strength, and Unicorn and Alicorn magic Ryan F-Freeman: I still got my magic. Thunderwing: I have all the Alicorn magic. You have nothing. It's over, evil wins. Ryan F-Freeman: Not this time. on to Thunderwing and absorbs all the Alicorn magic Let us do it again. Thunderwing: Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait! You said you want to release them? nods Twilight Sparkle: RYAN! What are you doing?! Thomas: Are you crazy?! He will kill us all!!! Ryan F-Freeman: Not if I can help it. Evil Ryan: Thunderwing. I have Unicron's blood in me. What deal do you want to make with Ryan? Thunderwing: The deal is, former follower of Unicron, is give me all the Alicorn magic for the release of your pony friends. Ryan F-Freeman: Let me guess. I have to give you the Alicron magic so you could release my friends, or keep it and never see them again? Thunderwing: Exactly. Crash Bandicoot: C'mon, Thunderwing. Unicron is gone. I banished him to Wasteland after Ryan fooled him into giving the Allspark vessel only to a trap. Thunderwing: Then I will avenge him. Now what's it going to be, Ryan? Give me all the Alicorn magic or never see your friends again? Ryan F-Freeman: Let me think. Mmm hmmm. I'll give you the Alicorn magic under one condition. Release my friends and leave my magic out of this! Thunderwing: As you wish. everyone except Princess Twilight Sparkle Ryan F-Freeman: I said ALL of my friends! Thunderwing: Twilight Sparkle is your friend? to Princess Twilight Sparkle After she has revived me because I was controlling her mind, you still call her a friend? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. When my friends and I got new magic, we will give you a nice new home. Now release her! Thunderwing: If that's what you want. Princess Twilight Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight. I have to do the sacrifice to save you. Thunderwing: Your turn. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. Wait. Wait. I think you done this before. Allow me to do the honors. uses his magic to transfer the Alicorn magic to Thunderwing while screaming in pain Thunderwing: What does that make you, Ryan? A Prime? Ryan F-Freeman: PRIME-prince. pats Ryan's head Thunderwing: And if you want to fight me again, you know where I am. As for Ryvine, I got rid of him. runs to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight. I did the right thing to save you. Twilight Sparkle: Yep. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts